Prophasy
by Red Vixen
Summary: What happens when an age old prophasy comes true. And who is this beliver?... Don't know if I'll continue or not read and review


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or charicters. 

A.N. I don't know if I'll keep this story going. Review and tell me weather or not to. 

A tall woman walked down the shadowed stone hallway, the torches on the wall making little isolated pools of yellow light that are unable to break through the shadows that drift along the floor. The woman walks through them unperturbed. Her white dress hangs loosely around her, its cloth hanging in simple folds that somehow managed to look elegant. She has a white hood pulled up over her head, casting her features into shadow. Around her waist is a golden chain that hangs down almost to the floor. She pauses momentarily before a large door. Then reaching out with her left hand she pushes the door open. 

Inside shadows and shades wither and twist away from the faint light that comes through the doorway. She takes the torch in her right hand and, lighting it off the one in the wall, walks towards the stone alter in the centre of the room. She holds the torch high above her head and makes signs of protection with her left hand. When she reaches the alter she stops but continues to make the sings with her left hand. The glow from her torch gives just enough light for her to see the emblazed figures on the walls and a small ways up the doomed ceiling. 

A battle is depicted there. Warriors with flaming swords stand side by side with Amazon warriors, attacking the shadowy foot soldiers of a rival army. Behind them magician's dressed in black-purple and black-red robes attack the incoming army and their single apprentice fights along side them long blond hair streaming around her. In the sky above, part ways up the dome six dragons with scales of flashing white silver are just distinguishable through the gloom that fills the room. A little ways away from them, the determined rays of light just give a single red eye an almost living fire. 

She doesn't look too hard at any of this though, her attention is focused on the alter before her. Causiously but with a purpose she lowers the tourch into the centre of the alters basined depths. Ancient embers in it catch fire and suddenly a pillar of flame rushes up. Before subsiding and a stone trench that goes along the wall around the room bursts into flame. Then one a little higher up does to, adding their light to that of the alter. Now every shadow is banished from the room and the mural on the wall is completely clear. She extinguishes the torch that isn't needed anymore in the special hole on the altars raised platform base. Then she turns her eyes to the walls. The room is domed and the battle depicted colossal. 

She can see the monsters battling but that isn't what she is looking for. Her eyes are drawn to the five people featured through out the mural. One is seen riding on the back of one of the white dragons. His face is cold and determined no emotion shown on it, eyes nearly the same shade of blue as the dragons he commands. Below him engraved into the wall are a few short paragraphs in ancient hieroglyphs. Though she has never seen it before she knows what it says. 

__

Spirit split into seven separate forms 

The dragons follow the brother they call master

Eyes of blue

Soul assaulted by betrayal

Trust destroyed by the betrayal of the one 

He called friend

It doomed them all

He turned his back on them

He should have known

Now he stands alone

The defiant eyes of blue

He refuses to follow hope's path to death

And therein lies his salvation

The single spark that hides

His dragons six stand guard

For he trusts none

To succeed his power they will need.

She feels a small pang of regret as she sees a memory that isn't hers. The single long sleeve on her right arm hides the source of it and her power. 

She looks away from those angry blue eyes and turns to the next figure. This one is standing high up and near the magicians his hair is spiky and on his head is a broken circlet with the eye of Ra on it. Behind him is a suggestion of a second figure looking almost identical to him. In front of him is another paragraph.

__

Reborn one

Ancient one

Twin minds and souls

Separated by millennia's 

Yet joined together by fate

Ancient one 

Your kingdom has fallen

Your crown forgotten

No one knows

Of your ancient mistake

You made a promise to a friend

Then you broke it

You had your reasons

But you didn't give them to him in time

Now you have lost him

He'll never come back to you

And a single tear was shed for you

Reborn one

Young your spirit, young your heart

You believe and dream

Trust and feel 

But inside you doubt 

Your ability to heal

The fabric of destiny 

That you in your ancient arrogance tore

Have faith young child

A guardian is near

The dark magician's bow to only you

And the Ancient one will help you through

But beware young one

Of the shadow tongue

They will call to you

Will you come?

The woman turned her eyes to the two figures standing side by side just behind the attacking warriors. One clapsses a sword in one hand their hair hidden behind a helmet, but their eyes glint out challenging at the attackers. Beside him in a breastplate of hammered silver with a gold and silver worked belt around her waist and blond hair braided. The woman holds her whip in her hand cockily, violet eyes flashing with a battle light. Below them two paragraphs stood. 

__

Warrior Queen

With beauty of dangerous might

You fought against the shadowy foe

You and your woman warriors

Your pride is strong

Your courage undoubted

But beware Beautiful Queen

Not every fight can be won alone

Nor pretty things fill an empty soul

Beware Brave Queen

For you are not alone

There is one who will follow you

And will not think before they act

Beware Queen 

For they may die for you

The second one was just as confusing, 

__

Loyal one

Your back you cannot turn

They tried to break your will

They tried to conquer it

But your will to live was to strong

You've been beaten over it

You've been wounded 

But still you won't die

But beware of the blindness

For your loyalty my lead you

Down the wrong path

Your swordsmen are powerful

But beware the dragon

For it shall try to lead you astray.

She watched the fire dancing around the ground her thoughts drifting through everything that she knew, then giving as sigh, she turns her back on the four and looks across the room at the remaining person, unable to find a decent reason to delay it any longer. 

They were on the back of a single dragon. Five more flew around her like an honour guard. Their reds eyes were dull except for one. This ones single visible eye seemed to glow and flicker in the firelight. The woman that sat on it's back sat proud and relaxed. Her hair is hidden under a white hood and a white mask hides her face except for the eyes that shine out from under her hood. The woman's eyes are drawn to the writing above the white figure. 

__

Mistress of the Dragons 

Hidden for all time

Now you are called to arise

You paid the fee

That to you wasn't due

You gave the greatest sacrifice 

So the future would have a chance

You listened to those who spoke

And the one who deserved the punishment 

You took his stead

Dragon Mistress fear nought

For one day they'll remember

And their eyes will have to open

Dragon Mistress take hope

Your dragons of darkest hue

Are not all lost to you 

In the end you saved one

An eye for an eye

He waits for you

To call on him

Will you?

Take heed Dragon Mistress

Your task is not through 

You 

The believer

Will yet be rewarded

The woman tore her eyes away and softly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She raised her eyes now to the line of writing that the second ring of fire illuminated. It was written in a flowing gold script. She didn't read it. It was the first prophecy the one that only the believer had heeded. The one that had held her station millennia's ago, had warned them, but only the one listened instead of heard. She sent up a plea to any gods or fates that were listening and then turned and picked up the torch again. She set it back into the bowels of the alter and the flames suddenly disappeared from the rings and the alter casting the room back into it's shadowed shield. Holding the now lighted torch above her head she walked to the door. She touched the torch to the one on the wall, igniting it again and extinguishing the one she held, then opening the door, walked out shutting it firmly behind her locking the shaded guardians in the domed room. 

A.N- I know my poams suck but oh well maybe I'll fix them if I continue. 


End file.
